


The Demi-God's wish

by Doodlegirl94



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl94/pseuds/Doodlegirl94
Summary: You'd think being an all powerful Demi-God would be easy, but Mario disagrees heavily.  All his life he's been caged only wanting to live amongst the humans, but one day his wish is granted. Now Mario must figure out how to be  a human and not let others figure out his secret..
Kudos: 2





	The Demi-God's wish

**_Its said that within the mushroom kingdom lays a powerful Demi-god. Its name is unknown it is said to see all and know all, they say it grants the wishes of those who are pure hearted. It is also said that it helps the chosen heroes on their quest to save the universe._ **

Mario groaned as he closed the book and threw it across the room. Mario sighed again, he was beyond bored. He was trying to find ways to pass the time, that didn't include leaving his room. It had bee like this for his whole life, ever since he could remember he was forced to watch others from afar. He wasn't allowed to leave the palace. The only time he did was one single night, but ever since that night he had been yearning to live amongst the humans. He always found them fascinating, they were capable of so much with so little! The ones he found most interesting were a group of heroes he had been watching over for the past few years. They all had strange powers and seemed to get into really big fights a lot, sometimes Mario wished he could join them. But that was impossible. His long white robe that had red shimming star patterns on it, most days he struggled to even walk around the palace in it! Another problem was his tails, sure having one isn't too bad, but having six? Now that was a problem. Most days he kept four of them tied up with the sash of his robe while two of them were allowed to roam free. He also had animal ears that were somewhat sensitive, he also had canine teeth. Mario laid down on his bed and saw his dog sleeping near him. Mario smirked and started to pet him. Soon Mario heard his door open Mario sat up and saw all of the star spirits in the door way. They all floated into Mario's room and Eldstar cleared his throat.

"Mario" Eldstar said

"Yes?" Mario responded

"We have made a very important decision" Eldstar said glancing to the other stars ,Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.....what's your guy's decision?" Mario asked "Is it another punishment for something I did?".

"No! Well not this time, we actually wanted to give you something" Eldstar said, Mario looked confused. Eldstar glanced around the room noticing how everyone else looked kind of nervous. Muskular decided to speak up.

"Well we were going to ask if you would like to live in the human realm" Muskular said casually, everyone looked at him their eyes wide. Mario looked excited.

"Wait really?!" Mario yelled, before anyone could respond Skolar rammed into Muskular, and the two started fighting. The two star spirts tussled until Eldstar broke them apart, Klevar sighed.

"Yes, that is why we are all here. Mario we wanted to know if you really want this" Klevar said, Mario paused. Then he nodded.

"Yes I really do want this Klevar" Mario said confidently. Marmar sighed softly.

"Well if this is what you want, then I shall respect your choice my dear, here take these". Some clothes appeared on the ground and Mario picked them up.

"Now go put those on and gather what you need in your bag. Meet us at the warp pad when your ready" Eldstar said, and with that all the stars left Mario in his room. Mario placed the clothes down and undid his sash of his robe, the robe fell to the floor leaving Mario in his boxers, Mario grabbed his new clothes and put them on. He then looked in the mirror. He know had a red shirt on with blue overalls, he also had brown work boots, gloves, and a red hat with a red 'M' sewn in the middle of it. He looked at himself and smiled, he liked these clothes much better than his old ones! He could actually move around freely without tripping! Mario looked at his dog sheriff smiling. 

"Sheriff check this out!" Mario shouted twirling in a circle, he promptly fell on his ass. Sheriff barked loudly and walked up to Mario, and titled his head. Mario sighed "I never said I was graceful" he said. Sheriff got close and licked Mario's face Mario yelped and pushed him away. "Hey don't lick me! I just saw you licking your private region! That's just disgusting!" Mario said, Sheriff looked sad and Mario sighed. "Fine I'll pet you, but your not gonna lick me, okay?" Mario said petting Sheriff, Sheriff immediately became happier. Mario stood up and grabbed a big bag, he started to pack what he needed. He grabbed his grooming supplies, some back up clothes that he never wore, he grabbed some of Sheriff's dog toys and treats, some important books, and some medical supplies. He then zipped the bag up and slung it on his shoulder, he walked over to his door with Sheriff following him. He then exited the room with his dog following him.

* * *

Mario walked through the star palace hallways silently, there was barely any sound expect the sound of Mario's footsteps and Sheriff's claws clicking on the floor. Normally the palace would be full of stars doing their jobs but today all of them were out in the star fields training new stars, teaching them how to grant wishes. Mario kept walking utnil he reached the warp pad where all the star spirts were. Eldstar approached Mario with a book, Eldstar opened his bag and placed in his bag. Mario looked confused.

"Uh what's the book for?" Mario asked

"Its for you, so then you can disguise yourself amongst the humans" Eldstar said. Mario nodded. Then each of them hugged Mario goodbye, Mario said his thanks to them. Mario picked up Sheriff ready to go, but then someone crashed into the area everyone was in. Twink quickly got up off the ground panicked. 

"Wait is Mario actually leaving?!" Twink asked. Everyone stared at him blankly

"Mario you can't leave!" Twink shouted at Mario

"But why?" Mario asked

"If you leave I'll be lonely! Twink said sadly

"But you have Starlow and Geno ,so you won't be lonely!" Mario said, just at that moment Starlow and Geno entered the room both slightly peeved.

"Twink! Your supposed to be out in the field helping us! Why are you in here?!" Starlow demanded

"I was saying goodbye to Mario....." Twink said sheepishly

"Wait, your actually leaving?" Starlow asked, Mario nodded. Starlow chuckled "Man I guess they finally decided to let the bird fly huh?" Starlow ask nudging Mario with her body, Geno looked over

"Whelp I guess they listened to our suggestion" Geno said

"Huh?" Mario asked

"You see Mario, Me, Twink, and Starlow have spent weeks trying to convince the spirts to let you go to the human realm. It took us a while but I guess they finally took our suggestion" Geno said, Mario looked amazed.

"Wait you guys were the ones who allowed me to leave the palace?" Mario asked, Geno nodded

"Yes, Twink told us about what you wanted and we took it upon ourselves to grant your wish" Geno said, Mario smiled

"Awww thanks you guys! I really appreciate it!" Mario said happily, smiling. Mario then stepped forward to the warp pad. "Whelp I guess its time for me to go" Mario said he looked back at everyone. "I'll see you all later! I promise to come back later!" Mario said, everyone said their goodbyes to Mario and he stepped onto the warp pad. "Ready buddy?" Mario asked Sheriff, Sheriff barked. Soon a bright light surrounded Mario and transported him away.

* * *

…

Mario's eyes opened slowly ,his head was spinning. Mario sat up and grunted. He was now in an area covered in trees that also had a body of water near it. He looked around until he found Sheriff laying on his bag napping, Mario smiled. He stood up and immediately he felt heaver ,he realized that gravity on earth was much different than at the palace. Mario struggled to stand up straight, after a few moments he got a hang of it. He walked over to hid bag and pushed Sheriff off, he put the bag on and picked Sheriff. Sheriff yawned. Mario smiled and walked forward, he walked for a bit not being very aware of his surroundings ,he was far too busy looking around. All of sudden Mario approached a cliff, he stopped himself before he could fall. But all of a sudden he was pushed off of it by somebody, Mario began falling while screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like my story! I'm working on chapter 2 right now!


End file.
